


Retelling Five Nights

by mama_redneck



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Child Death, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mama_redneck/pseuds/mama_redneck
Summary: A retelling of Five Nights at Freddy's, starting from FNAF1 to FNAF Pizzeria Simulator.
Relationships: Phone Guy/Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by to read my story.  
> As a warning, I will say that I do not plan on using all of the Five Nights at Freddy's info.  
> This is just me having fun and using the info at hand to create a story, that I've grown to love very much.  
> I also will not be using a lot of fanon information. Again this is just me having fun!  
> Enjoy!

It was a cool morning for mid-July. With a light dew coating the grass and trees, ready to be baked in the evening heat that would come later in the day. A vast change from the grey overcast that currently took over the town. 

Gravels crunched unevenly, as the small car pulled into the parking lot, it’s headlights facing the small building. Illuminating the large font that read ‘Fredbears Family Dinner!’. The man behind the wheel took in the sight of the building, before pushing at his glasses, adjusting them to the right spot. Henry was a short man, with kind eyes and a kinder smile. His Dinner had been open for nearly a year now, and it still remains to be one of the best decisions he’s ever made. 

Looking up, he gave a small wave to the two men waiting by the entrance of the dinner. Before quickening his pace to be beside them with the keys. A wet chill had already coated his skin by the time Henry reached them. Making him shiver before offering them good mornings.

“Mornin’, Henry.” The shorter man said, his toothy smile mostly hidden by his lips. While a smoking cigarette sat comfortably between his fingers. Henry could see the goosebumps that coated Scott’s bare arms, “Was startin’ to think you were gonna call in, but William wouldn’t take my bet on it.”

The taller man scoffed, rolling his eyes as Henry worked on the door. William was tall and lanky, with dull eyes and greasy hair. Even despite the cigarette smoke, Henry could still smell the alcohol and pomade that always lingered when William stood to close. Henry took a moment to wonder how William had even gotten to work, but pushed the thought away before tossing a glance to Scott.

“You know me better than that, Scott.” Henry pushed the door open, holding it for the two men. 

Out of the three of them, Scott was the only one who wasn’t one of the business owners. At least according to William. However, out of all of the employees, Scott was one of the first and he seemed to be in it for the long haul. Always arriving for his shifts with a soft smile, regardless of his mood. He’d even earned the nickname ‘Phone Guy’, given by William, at how often he would answer the restaurant’s phone. If Henry was correct, he was sure Scott had a few choice nicknames for William as well.

“So Scott … Are you excited?” William asked, his thin lips turned into a smirk and causing Scott to shoot Henry a puzzled look. Henry only returned a smile, as William disappeared into the back room. Turning his attention to preparing the diner for a new day. He already knew what William had planned for Scott.

“What’s he talkin’ about?” Scott asked, but it wasn’t long before William returned. A large yellow mascot head in hand. Staring with empty eyes at the Phone guy. Scott made a face. It was Fredbear himself.

“You get to be Fredbear today!” Henry seemed much more excited then Scott as he spoke. Touching the younger man’s arm, basically hopping on his toes.

“ … Great.” Scott gave a look, as William handed off the bear head. If looks could kill, Henry was sure William would have already laid over. Yet, regardless Scott held the head close to his chest, before making his way to the full suite. With William already disappearing into the second storage room. Scott watched him disappear through the door frame in silence, hardly hearing Henry, as he raved about the joys of dressing up in his own custom design. 

Henry was the true heart of Fredbears Family Diner, having built and created every single mascot in the whole restaurant. From the idea, the names, even the suits themselves. They were his own homemade masterpiece. 

An animatronic mascot suit. Something that could be worn by an employee or could stand on the stage on its own. Moving and singing to the crowd. Scott could feel his brows furrow at the thought. It was almost terrifying if one pondered for too long. Knowing that they wore an animatronic that could kickstart with one wrong move. Especially with all of the qualifications, one needed to wear one of the suits. Every day, Henry would go over the list of rules, what you could do, what you couldn’t do. What to do if something goes wrong. And that was only if the suit malfunctioned.

Scott huffed as he pulled the yellow fur onto his body, adjusting the arms while Henry held the fur up. The suit was heavier then it looked, with all the metal tucked inside. Causing Scott to nearly stumble for a second under the new weight, before Henry slid the zipper into place. He gave one final glance to the owner, before shoving the mask into place. Scott’s breath and voice were now muffled, “I always hated this thing.”

“Stop bitchin’, it’s just a costume.” All eyes fell to William as he reentered the room. His face hidden behind a large yellow rabbit mask. It’s dull eyes nearly matching, his regular dark gaze. 

Spring Bonnie. Fredbears’ sidekick and bestest friend, in the whole wide world. How fitting for the two. Scott rolled his eyes, “Ya know, that look suits you, Afton.” 

“Haha, You’re hilarious.” He spat dryly, before adjusting the suit around the crotch area. His words just as muffled as Scotts, “I’m just doin’ this until we can train a second person.” William turned his head to Henry, making sure the shorter man herd.

“I know. I know. You’ve said. Multiple times.” Henry huffed, his eyes peering over his glasses rims, “Just get through today. There’s a birthday party at three o’clock.”

Once both men were in the suits, the day seemed to go by easy. Screaming children came with their parents close behind. Giving Fredbear and his good friend Spring Bonnie drawings and lots of hugs. Despite his first hesitation, Scott didn’t mind the Fredbear Costume after the first wave of children. The way their eyes lit up, just by him asking simple questions. Names, favorite pizza topping, anything to get these children bounding on their toes before the parents cooed them away to gorge on overpriced pizza and to play sticky arcade games.

Scott was brought back to reality when he felt a slight bump in his side. The movement caused the metal inside the suit scraping through his shirt and into the skin. It hurt, but not enough to bleed. Instead, Scott’s eye’s turned to Spring Bonnie who stood beside him. William, with arms, crossed over his chest. The golden rabbit waved a hand to follow, before climbing off the diners stage. Leading as the two mascots disappeared into the back room. Away from children’s prying eyes.

“So.” William reached for his head, pulling the rabbit mask away. Revealing his face once again. His dark hair was matted to a wet forehead, while his cheeks burned from the heat, “How was Fredbears first day?”

Scott quickly followed suit, the cool ait hitting him hard and filling his lungs. He took a moment to enjoy the forgotten joys of clean air. Despite the smell of sweat and grease, “ It was … Okay.” He spoke honestly, hues turning up to watch as William stripped away the rest of his suit, “Better than I thought it would be.”

“Well good.” He didn’t like the way William drug up his word, like speaking to a confused child who finally understood. It made a quick wave of anger fill Scott’s chest, suddenly remembering who he was talking to. 

“Scott! You did great today!” Henry’s voice filled the room before he had even fully entered. Turning his attention away from the other man. Scott gave a weak smile, as Henry pulled the zipper to the Fredbear suit down. Helping him remove it, before putting it away. 

Henry pushed his hand inside the suit, reaching until a soft clicking was heard. With each click, the suit looked like it was coming to life. Twitching and moving, as the metal frame refilled the suit. Standing on its own, as if being worn.

“That’s so fuckin’ weird.” 

“Language, Scott.” Henry scolded, as he pulled his hand free from the suit, “It’s just the endoskeleton taking form.”

William moved to stand beside Scott, with the Spring Bonnie suit also standing at attention, “There’s a small crank inside.” He said, glancing at Scott, “You turn it and the spring locks let go of the metal inside.”

“Spring locks?” Scott made a face, remembering the metal that scratched at his skin when William bumped him. How easy it had scrapped the flesh.

“That’s why Henry goes on and on about safety.”

“It’s to stay informed.” Henry huffed, his brows were knit as he watched William, “My suits are safe when used properly.”

William smirked, knowing he had struck a nerve with the shorter man, “I’m just saying facts. One little sping lock goes off and--” William raised his hand, drawing an invisible line across his neck. His eyes never leaving Scotts.

“Stop it.” Henry elbowed him, as Scott shot him a worried look, “My suits wouldn’t kill anyone-- “

“Unless they were wet … Right?” Scott wasn’t sure if William was trying to scare him anymore, or if he had moved to try and ruffle Henry’s feathers instead. 

Yet, apparently Henry wasn’t having it today. His face twisted in anger before he turned to leave, “I have to call Audrey. She needs me to pick Charlie up from school.”

Charlie was about seven now and she was Henry’s true pride and joy. Despite being that spitting image of her mother, Charlie had Henry’s heart. A blessing, but also a curse. She was always running to the garage to see what animatronic’s he was working on next. It was their nightly routine before bed. 

The seven-year-old would put on her pajamas, brush her teeth, and then go to sit in Henry’s workshop until she would fall asleep. Listening as he explained every detail. Even if she didn’t understand, Charlie would cling to every word. Tonight was no different. The small girls’ brown eye’s peers around the corner, watching as her father sat hunched over his desk. The small lamp having enough power to light up most of the room. So that only the far corners were an inky black. 

With Henry’s head in his hands, he didn’t hear her, until Charlie gave a soft tug on his shirt. He acted surprised, despite Charlie knowing he was only playing, “Hello, little Southern Bella.” The girl’s face lit up, at the pet name, before Henry pulled her into his lap, “Bedtime already?”

“You look tired, daddy.” Charlie cocked her head, staring at her father. Despite her age, Charlie was a lot smarter than most gave her credit for. Just by seeing her father’s eyes, she knew he had been working for a while. It looked like it had been a long one.

“I am, baby girl.” He smiled regardless, before placing a kiss on her forehead, “But I have something for you.” 

Henry moved the girl so that she was facing the table, where a large white gift box sat. The slight shine from its red bow, let her know the whole thing was made of some sort of plastic. The girl stared in awe, a hand reaching before waiting for her fathers okay. A soft nod was all she needed before Charlie quickly reached across the table. Pulling the box closer, until she had to almost stand in her father’s lap to see over the lid.

The lid was lighter then she expected, coming off easy to reveal a pale mask inside. Laying neatly on a pile of black. The mask stared back at her, with its bright red cheeks and lips. It reminded her of a mime. With one fat purple tear line running down both sides of its face, just missing the bright red balls of its cheeks.

Charlie hesitated, almost expecting it to jump out at her. She glanced at her father, who was smiling, “Ask for the puppet to come out.”

The girl giggled, turning back to the box, “... Could you come out Puppet? Please? My name is Charlie.” 

Like clockwork, the mask and bundle of black was moving. Standing, climbing to peer over the box lid. Meeting the girl face to face. It’s empty black smile never faded, as slime black fingers wrapped stiffly over the box's edge. 

The Puppets movements were stiff, but Charlie watched in glee regardless. Almost lost in a trace, as the animatronic stood to be seen, “Do you like it?” Henry asked, his hands holding the girl to keep her steady.

“She’s so pretty.” Charlie touched the Puppets face, before moving to hold its hands.

“I made her just for you.” The girl gasped, her thick brown hair waving as she turned to look at her father. To make sure he was telling the truth. Causing Henry to chuckle, before reaching into his pocket. Pulling out a small green bracelet, “This will let the Puppet know where you are. We’ll keep her at the diner, so you’ll have someone to play with.”

The girl didn’t know it, but this was Henry and Audrey’s attempt to help their daughter make friends. Charlie was small, quiet, and shy. Already in the second grade, she was very smart … and an easy target for bullies. So much so, she still didn’t have any real friends. Her wit was almost too good. Causing the child to be cautious of every other child that came near her. Almost expecting their ill intent. 

“What’s her name?” The girl asked, pulling Henry from his thoughts.

“Her name?” He thought for a moment, “I’ve just been calling her Puppet, but if you’d like you can name her.”

Charlie hesitated, as she thought. Her attention turning back to the looming animatronic, with its thin white and black striped arms still held out. Holding the girl’s hands, “I like Puppet. We can keep her the way she is.”


	2. Chapter Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for child abuse!

“I have the blueprints ready.” Henry watched as William made his way across the small garage, two beers in hand he took a seat before offering one to Henry. William’s garage was very different from Henry’s. It was small and stuffy, with hardly enough room to fit a car. Yet, William insisted they discuss future plans at his house. So he could safely drink, Henry already knew, but he didn’t argue it. Instead, the two men would pull out a couple of seats to sit in the open garage doorway. Staring down the driveway, while letting the setting sun cool them. 

Henry took the offered bottle but sat it beside him. Having no real interest in drinking it, while William already had half his beer swallowed down. There was a small blue cooler beside him, confirming Henry’s theory. William’s alcohol was a problem, but one that he mostly kept at home. So Henry couldn’t complain too much. Not with a solid argument, at least. However, he did try to keep William’s three children in mind. 

“Let me see them.” Henry hummed before handing the stack of papers over. A set of new animatronics in the works. It was all William’s idea, with the diner doing so well why not open a second. It would give them money to hire more workers, which is something Henry couldn’t argue with. They could survive without the extra money, but only just.

“You took my ideas.” William smiled proudly, his thin lips pulling back enough that Henry could see the small chip of one of his front teeth. The rare sight made Henry smile in return. Almost like old times, when they were only kids, with kids. Trying to start a dream.

“Circus Baby’s Pizza World has a ring to it.” Henry teased, but he couldn’t deny that William could have good ideas. The restaurant would be much like the diner, but with more of a circus theme. Clowns, blood animals, small rides for the children, the works. William was already on the hunt for a new building they could rent. 

“You know if this works, we’d be set.” William spoke, his eyes glued to the papers, as he flipped through them. Not looking up as Henry pulled his chair closed to look as well.

“Set?” 

“Moneywise, sure.” Henry was quiet for a moment, as he watched William flip through the pages. There were several animatronics blueprints, with color schemes in the top corner. Reds and whites. Purples and blues. Henry was excited, seeing an idea take shape. 

“Dad?” The men both turned in their seats, watching as William’s oldest son stepped out into the garage. Michael was the spitting image of his father. Sharing just about everything with William, except for his nose. Which made him look much younger than what he actually was. That and he didn’t grease his hair back as his father would. Instead, letting the dark shaggy hair fall into his eyes.

“... Hi Henry.”

“What do you want?” William spoke before Henry could reply, his tone dull and serious. His whole expression had already changed, as the blueprints laid forgotten in his lap. Causing Michael to stop short, his eyes fell to the cement floor.

“I made dinner. If y’all are hungry.” Henry frowned watching the teen, a part of him wanted to say something, but William’s anger was quick and hot. He also knew it would be better to stay quiet, he couldn’t say here all night and William was an angry drunk. By the morning, he would be back to his normal self, but now. He was sure he and Michael both knew.

“We’re good, Michael. Go on back inside.” The boy nodded, before turning quick. Henry could hardly catch a glimpse, at how fast Micheal retreated back into the house. He turned to William.

“You shouldn’t be so hard on him. He’s hurting too.” William huffed, before picking up the papers again. He didn’t reply, instead acting like he hadn’t heard the other. Studying the drawings, Henry continued, “... How are they? After Layla.”

“She’s dead. The kids are sad. Nothin’ else to it.” William kept his eyes low, taking another long swig from his beer, “They’re fine.” 

Henry wanted to push more, but again, he knew better. Instead, he gave a weak sigh before pushing himself outta the seat, “I have to head home before Audry starts to worry.” He turned to look at his friend, “I’ll see you tomorrow at work?”’

William only hummed a response, as he finished the beer. Letting Henry know that it was time to leave. Which he accepted quickly, already feeling the mood around William shift like a dark cloud. 

Once Henry was gone, William sat in the garage until the sun had long disappeared behind the trees, and mother nature began to play her nighttime melodies. Until he couldn’t see the beer in front of his face and the porchlight turned on. He could see Michael every now and again, coming to the window to check if he was still there. 

Once the blue cooler was empty, William began walking inside. Leaving his chair where it sat, the blueprints sitting on top of the cooler like a side table. Each step was swayed, he was unbalanced, but this was a state that William was used to. Moving into the house, he found Michael on the couch, glued to the television with a bowl of popcorn in his lap.

“Where’s yer brother and sister?” Michael looked up, his brows furrowed, but he made sure to answer his father quickly.

“In their room. They already ate dinner … Elliott’s had a hard day, so I sent him on to bed.”

“Hard day?” William acted surprised, but he already knew what was happening. Elliott was the youngest of William’s children. The one that clung to Layla the most, her favorite. William scoffed, “We’ve all had a hard day.”  
Michael sighed, but didn’t respond. Instead turning his attention back to the television. There was no point in arguing with his father. Yet, he still counted the footsteps as William left the room, praying, “Please, just go to bed.” 

William moved down the hallway with his hand outstretched, fingers lightly brushing the wall to keep his balance. Bumping a picture frame here and there, but never enough to knock them from the wall. Until he spotted at the end of the hall, with Elizabeth and Elliott’s two bedrooms sitting side by side. Elizabeth’s door was left open just a crack, while Elliotts was closed. William made a face. It was a household rule. All doors must remain open at all times. It was an odd rule, one William had already recently announced to the family. Yet, he knew Elliott knew better. 

A heavy hand reached for the boy’s doorknob, only to be stopped short when the door was locked. It was like a switch when William saw red. Nearly instant, without a second to prepare. The man raised his fist, before slamming it into the door, “Open this goddamn door right now!” 

He could hear the child moving around inside the room, but William never gave him the time, before another wave of harsh knocks came, “I said open the fuckin’ door!” 

“Daddy?!” Elizabeth appeared in her doorway, her bright green eyes shining with worry. While using the door as a shield, just in case, “What are you doing!?” 

She sounded panicked, causing William to hesitate, before giving up altogether. His fist falling to his side, “Nothing, sweetie.” 

He offered her a fake smile before kneeling to her level, “Come here.” Elizabeth moved without hesitation, taking her father’s hand before hiding her face in his chest, “I didn’t mean to scare ya.” 

Out of his three children, Elizabeth was the middle child and William’s favorite. Sharing her mother’s bright red hair, which she often wore in pigtails. William gave a weak sigh, before picking her girl up. Holding her closer, “You wanna sleep with me tonight?” The girl pulled back enough to give a weak nod, before her arms wrapped around William’s neck, “...Okay. Okay, I got ya. It’s okay”


	3. Chapter Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this will be the last of shorter chapters for a bit lol.  
> Enjoy!

Charlie sat at one of the many long diner tables, as William and Henry slowly made their way into the room. The Puppets gift box in hand, it took both men to carry it. With Henry leading the way, as William carefully walked backward. He turned his focus to the child, “Where you want us to put this, Little Miss?” 

Charlie smiled at the name, from what she had heard, William was a rough man. Yet, he’d never been harsh towards her. Always giving her candy and pet names, to her William was nice. The brunette wiggled out of her chair, before running to the two men, “Over here!” She pointed, the smile never leaving her face. Showing off the bottom tooth she had lost, just a few days prior, “By the door!”

Once the box was set, Henry pulled his glasses away. Using the front of his shirt to clean them, while William finished adjusting the boxes top. The red plastic ribbon glowing under the fluorescent lights.

“Thank you, Uncle Will.” Charlie smiled up at him, causing William to return it. His brows furrowing awkwardly as he did so. Before raising a hand to ruffle her hair, causing her to giggle and squill, as she grabbed at his wrist. 

“It ain’t nothin’, Sweet Heart.” 

With the Puppet in place, it became a lot easier for the girl to enjoy her stays at the diner. Having a friend to sit by her as she sat and colored. Watching as Fredbear and Spring Bonnie sang and danced on stage. Some days she was tempted to sit closer but would always decide against it. Something about the animatronic’s eyes made her feel unsteady. 

Fredbear was okay, but Spring Bonnie. The golden bunny had eyes like fire, burning her skin whenever he looked her way. It made the girl flinch. She could remember the first time she saw Uncle Will wear the suit, she nearly cried for a week thinking Spring Bonnie had eaten the man. Until William had to come to the girl. Showing her he was in fact, not eaten. Yet, even after that the rabbit still made her feel uneasy. Forcing her to stay in her back corner, while the Puppet would slowly creep to sit by her side. 

Often times, the puppet would simply stand until Charlie got up, helping the animatronic into a seat. It’s stiff limbs moving awkwardly as she adjusted it into a sitting position, with striped legs hidden under the table.

“What’s that?” A small boy asked, staring at the Puppet who sat beside her. Making Charlie hesitate. 

“She’s my friend…” The boy stared at the animatronic, his brows knit as the wheels in his mind turned and twisted.

“That’s weird.” She frowned, almost taken aback by the simple statement.

“It’s not weird. My daddy made her for me!” 

“Well, then your dad’s fricken’ weird too!” The boy spoke matter of factly, causing heat to rush to Charlie’s cheeks. 

“No, he’s not, and don’t swear!” The boy giggled, realizing he’s struck a nerve. 

“Yes, he is, why’d he make it for you anyways? Can’t you make real friends?” 

Charlie huffed, turning her attention back to the drawing. While small fingers picked at the green bracelet. She could feel her eyes burning, but she refused to cry. Even when her vision blurred from tears. Until she heard a soft creek, the sound a metal on metal. She looked, meeting the gaze of the Puppet. Even with its huge smile, she could tell it was hurting with her.

“It’s okay, Puppet.” The girl sniffled, before whipping her eyes to hold the animatronics hand. Its stiff fingers felt heavy in hers, but they would twitch every now and again. 

The two friends sat in silence until closing time. When Henry came over, he pulled his own seat up, sitting beside the quiet child, “Having fun, Southern Bella?” But by her soft nod, Henry knew better, “Did something happen? …Spring Bonnie scare you again?”

She girl shook her head, before looking up at him, ”Daddy, why are people so mean?” 

“Mean how?”

“They make fun of me.” Henry frowned, before letting his elbows rest on the table. This was not a new conversation between the two. If anything, just another small talk about how children and the world could be so cruel. Something he wished his child would never have to endure, yet it seemed to be their reality. 

“But you have your Puppet.” As is on cue, the silent mime moved. Turning it’s hollow gaze to Henry, “She doesn’t pick on you.” 

Charlie hesitated as if thinking it over. Before another sniffle came, causing Henry to move closer. Using his thumb to whip at the tears on her cheeks, “As long as you’re enjoying yourself. That’s all that matters. You have fun with Puppet, don’t you?” The girl nodded, “Then that’s all the matters.”


End file.
